


through the self-help genre

by d_jinn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Book References, Fluff, I'm so sorry, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, disgusting cheesy fic again, kadi - Freeform, kaido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_jinn/pseuds/d_jinn
Summary: Between Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo,  a confession through cute self-help books is made.





	through the self-help genre

Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open, heavy and tired despite the one-hour nap. He reaches for his phone, checks the notifications and finds messages from three different people.

He opens Jongin’s first.

It’s a photo of a book entitled: “Friendship Is… 500 Reasons to Appreciate Friends,” – a book that Kyungsoo vaguely recognizes.

                kyungsoo: cute

He doesn’t really know what to reply.

                kyungsoo: isn’t that under the self-help section

Despite the thirty-minute gap between messages, Jongin’s reply comes quickly. Jongin spams their chat with even more photos which Kyungsoo guesses as excerpts from the book.

One photo shows a simplistic style of drawing of a guy playing the piano where another watches by with a smile. Underneath the photo, it reads: _being amazed by your talent_.

Another has a drawing of two girls talking to one another, with one girl having a chat bubble filled with scribbles and rando doodles. _Telling you every detail._

Two guys holding swords, facing some sort of monster. _Knowing you’ve got my back_.

Two guys buying food from a vendor. _Trying new foods together_.

Two guys with a double-arrowed, dotted, wiggly line pointing at one another’s chests. _An unexplainable connection_.

                jongin: i didnt get to finish the book but i took photos of the ones we relate to

Kyungsoo stares at the messages, his heart filled with an unexplainable feeling as a grin overtakes his face. He closes their chat box and opens his browser. Five minutes later and Kyungsoo replies with screenshots from an e-book.

A photo of a girl climbing up a mountain with a guy watching below, ready to catch her if she falls. _Trusting you completely._

An ecstatic guy running over to a girl. _Celebrating your success._

A girl crying her heart out with a guy offering a handkerchief. _Sharing the good and the bad._

A guy and a girl standing by the edge of a cliff with carefree smiles. _Facing the world together._

And lastly, a photo of a guy and a girl standing on top of a mountain, arms wrapped around each other with little hearts surrounding them. _Being inseperable_.

It takes two minutes for Jongin to reply and Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what to feel.

                jongin: i dont remember seeing that from the book earlier

                jongin: is it from the last few pages

Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath.

                kyungsoo: no, it’s from another book

                kyungsoo: same authors

A few seconds.

                jongin: oh

                jongin: whats the title

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, desperately trying to will his heart to calm down. He opens the e-book and takes another screenshot and sends it to Jongin. _Happiness is… 500 Ways to Show I Love You_.

Kyungsoo puts down his phone and stares. Within a minute, a _read notification_ shows underneath his message. Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip as he raises his feet up his chair, holding his legs tight and close to his chest.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

No reply.

Kyungsoo picks up his phone with shaky hands, his heart thundering against his chest and his mind spinning. His fingers tremble terribly and he finds great difficulty in typing out his next message.

                kyungsoo: hey

                kyungsoo: please reply

                kyungsoo: jongin

                kyungsoo: i didn’t spend five dollars on a whim for this rejection

                kyungsoo: no, i'm just kidding i'm not forcing you into anything ok

                kyungsoo: pls don’t feel pressured into liking me back oh my god i'm sorry

                kyungsoo: shitshitshit i ruined everything didn’t i

                kyungsoo: i'm sosososo sorry

Kyungsoo is in the middle of typing out another message when Jongin replies.

A photo of a guy and a girl diving in the ocean with goggles and snorkels with a school of fish passing by. _Discovering new worlds._

                jongin: hey what the hell shut up n calm down

Kyungsoo stares at his phone.

                jongin: so

                jongin: is this a confession

                jongin: because if it is then i like you too

                jongin: if it’s not

                jongin: well

                jongin: i didnt say anything

Kyungsoo almost screams and throws his phone against the wall at the sudden burst of emotion in his chest, his face almost tearing at how big his grin is. He puts his phone against his chest, looks up and grins stupidly up at the ceiling as he feels his heart beat wildly.

With a shaky inhale, Kyungsoo opens his browser again and starts sending more photos from another e-book.

Three people with drinks in hand and a three-man band with a tuba, a trumpet and an accordion performing in the background. _Ich liebe dich!_

The Eiffel tower and a couple drinking red wine. _Je t’aime!_

A guy standing on a horn of a carabao with a girl on the ground looking up at him with a smile. _Te amo!_

A traditional Korean house with a family of four standing quite a distance away. _당신을 사랑합니다!_

Kyungsoo is about to send another photo when Jongin cuts through his photo spam.

                jongin: did you buy another book

                jongin: stop spending too much wtf you love me i get it

 

 

                jongin: i love you too

**Author's Note:**

> direct references from _Friendship Is... 500 Reasons to Appreciate Friends_ , _Happiness Is... 500 Ways to Say I Love You_ and _I Love You Around the World_ by Lisa Swerling and Ralph Lazar
> 
> talk to me on twitter ([@dokyungporn](http://twitter.com/dokyungporn))


End file.
